


The Guardian of Peace

by ilona



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good-ish Peter Hale?, M/M, Sheriff and Peter might be a thing in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilona/pseuds/ilona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strzeżymir Stilinski is 16 years old. To be precise his body is 16 while the spirit residing within is somehow older. He didn’t know how it happened, but it did happen. After meeting his death at the hands of the monster of the month, right after he returned from his college graduation ceremony, and instead of going to heaven, or hell, or purgatory or even being reincarnated, he was freaking thrown back into his younger body. Did he mention that today was his 16th birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardian of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all readers:) Hope you like it!  
> The notes on this chapter are posted at the end. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> For all the Pretend, Find, Conquer readers - I'm Sorry! I have so many ideas for next chapters that I end up changing them all the time:( I have to take some time and finish the whole story before posting, otherwise I'll end up editing the previous chapters a hundred times each.

Strzeżymir Stilinski is 16 years old. To be precise his body is 16 while the spirit residing within is somehow older. He didn’t know how it happened, but it did happen. After meeting his death at the hands of the monster of the month, right after he returned from his college graduation ceremony, and instead of going to heaven, or hell, or purgatory or even being reincarnated, he was freaking thrown back into his younger body. Did he mention that today was his 16th birthday?

After the initial freak out Stiles started wondering how… how was it possible? He didn’t know what caused it, maybe it was the fact that he was a ‘Spark’ or monster of the month did something to him other than killing him and he’s hallucinating all this. Both were doubtful as he never, in all the ancient and not so ancient texts, encountered something like this happening to a Spark. He also ruled out the hallucinating or dreaming part as not likely, he had ten fingers, could read without problems and after the Nogitsune, he’s quite the expert on telling what is a dream and what isn’t.

_Wait a minute…the Nogitsune! Maybe the possession had some side effects they didn’t know about._ Stiles thought, but it was clear that even if he managed to somehow find his way back into his own time and body, not that this body wasn’t his, that future body is dead. Even a Spark wouldn’t survive having it’s throat slashed to the bone. So clearly that wasn’t an option.

Succeeding an extensive phone and Google search, he assumed that he landed back in time and not into alternate reality. He started hoping that maybe by having all the knowledge he did and by making different choices he could change the future, save the people he loved. Even if by making these choices he created an alternate reality, he had a chance at a live with these people even if they weren’t the same. Hell, he wasn’t the same.

The first event that started all the madness was Peter biting Scott, but without killing Laura and becoming alpha Peter won’t be turning anyone.

_How to stop a comatose werewolf with a crazy nurse at his beck and call?_ Stiles wondered. _Wait a minute…ALL of this started with the fire and Kate Argent. What Peter wants is revenge, but he can’t have it without being healed first. That was the main reason he killed his niece. What if I help trigger his healing? I definitely read somewhere about a Spark being able to do something like that. And help with getting all the culprits? I already know exactly who they are so no research necessary. But first I’ll have to get rid of the psychotic wannabe-werewolf-bride-but-ended-up-dead nurse._

After dying at the hands of his nephew and being ‘resurrected’ Peter turned out to be kind of cool and a well of useful information. Stiles actually came to see Peter as the sassy, kind-of-hot uncle he never had, before Peter’s death at the hands of the not so dead Kate. _This time I’ll make sure she’s really dead. _he swore to himself _._ He’ll live up to the meaning of his name, the name his mother thought was right for him, he’ll be “the one who guards peace” and he won’t let his precious people get hurt.

 A little later on, he decided that the cleanest way to get rid of the nurse would be some anonymous complaints about her work. Personally he thought that one about molesting the patients would be most accurate in this case.

 ---

Finishing up the first complaint, handwritten supposedly by a woman who witnessed unprofessional behavior of the nurse, he thought that he still had a few months to figure everything out as the bite fiasco happened the day or rather night before first day of their junior year and today was April 8th, middle of their sophomore year.

From what he remembers the first dead animal with the werewolf vendetta spiral on it was discovered three months before new school year. That was what brought Laura back to Beacon Hills, but that was all a part of a plan thought out by not all there in the head Peter under the additional influence from the red headed nurse. He had to get to Peter and fast, not only for the healing but also to bring forward his consciousness.

His musings were interrupted by Scott, in this time still his best friend, bringing his birthday pizza as was their tradition since they were twelve and wishing him a “Happy birthday”. Seeing him so happy brought a smile to Stiles’s face, but what he felt was actually bittersweet. The bitter part came from the time that hopefully never will be as when Scott found out that Kira was with child, he packed, took his mother, his pregnant fiancée and practically ran away without saying anything.

Stiles was understandably incredibly angry, but he also knew that all Scott wanted to do was to protect his family. He would do the same, only his father didn’t want to leave his post, as the sheriff he was feeling obliged to protect the oblivious population of Beacon Hills from the things that were drawn here. He died doing exactly that at the hand of the unknown creature a couple of moments before Stiles. So there was hope that he would remember everything like his son.

The honey eyed teenager, after making sure that it’s real, tried to contact him a couple of times now, but his phone was turned off and at this moment he had to entertain the 16 year old Scott. He didn’t even seem to remember what was he interested in and what was popular at that, or is it this time in his life.  Scott seemed not to pick up on his fidgeting or any change in behavior, he seemed oblivious as always. As he didn’t have the build in lie detector and Stiles got really good at lying, he managed to convince Scott to leave after finishing the celebratory pizza.

His excuse was that he wanted to get his driver’s license as soon as possible and had to bicycle down to the station to get his dad. The drive wasn’t very long, but he worried the whole time. _What if he doesn’t remember? Will I lose a part of him that I’ll never get back? What if he does? Do I want him to remember all the bad things that happened?_

He went as fast as he could, but to him it wasn’t fast enough, he was already tired as this body didn’t have the strength and endurance his more mature one did. _I’ll have to work on it and fast_.

He didn’t care as he jumped from the bike and let it drop near the stairs to the station. He didn’t stop till he got to the door of his dad’s office, where he finally stopped with his hand on the doorknob, hesitating, afraid of what’s waiting behind them.

Before he finished gathering the courage to open the door it practically flew open and he was pulled inside with it, still holding the doorknob. He fell face first into a uniform clothed chest, he felt an arm coming around him and pulling him further into the chest and room. He heard the door shutting and a second hand squeezed him even closer, Stiles was quick to squeeze back with all he had in himself.

He felt something wet landing on his head and he tilted it up to look at his dad’s face. The sheriff of Beacon Hills was holding his son and crying.

“I love you Stiles, I love you son.” he started repeating over and over again.

“I love you too, dad. It’s okay now. I remember as well.” was Stiles’s answer as he started to comfort his father who slowly began to calm down. His racing heart now slowing down as his subconscious wish came true, his dad remembered.

\---

After they both calmed down, Stiles clued his still a little shaken dad, it looked as if he woke up from a nap just a moment before his son came to his office door, in as to what he planned, mainly the ‘give Peter his sanity back or at least most of it’. The older man had some issues with the murder part of it, but relented when his son reasoned that they burned almost ten innocent people, including children, alive.

The murders were also necessary to bring Kate back as she didn’t dare to show her face in Beacon Hills since the fire. They had to be right on the clock as he wanted her to arrive in the exact same way and time as in his ‘original’ timeline. Only this time he’ll be ready. He won’t let her hurt anyone close to him.

They also discussed what they could do about Isaac. The abuse he suffered at the hands of his father was taking place long before Scott was bitten. Stiles wanted to stake out the house and make an anonymous phone call at the right time, which would be, unfortunately for Isaac, a time when there would be an absolute certainty that his father is unfit to take care of him. The high school sophomore had very little time to do that as today was the last day of spring break and he only had the rest of today and the weekend for a full stake out. The rest would have to be done when he didn’t have classes.

All in all he had to find the time to get rid of the nure, help Peter, help Isaac, strengthen his body and get his drivers license. No biggie.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments:)
> 
>  
> 
> The name “Strzeżymir” is an actual polish name; “Strzeży-“ means “to guard” and “-mir” means “peace, happiness” :)
> 
> Stiles’s birthday according to some sources are on the 8th of April.  
> I have no idea about driving licenses in the US, I only know that you have to be 16 or older to get one and of course pass the theoretical and practical tests. I’m assuming that Stiles passed those tests before his birthday and he can get his license on his 16th birthday.
> 
> I took the spring break from Berkley Public Schools K-12 Calendar for school year 2010-2011 as the action for now is supposedly taking place in April 2011


End file.
